Behind the Scenes
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Aiichirou had suddenly abandoned Momotarou at the club. Returning back to the bar counter, he decides to strike up a conversation with the man on the other side. Partner story to 'Cuff Me One Year Later' {NSFW}


**Behind the Scenes  
PARTNER STORY TO "CUFF ME ONE YEAR LATER!"**

* * *

Momotarou pouted, crossing his arms.

After the show, he had watched Rin rush offstage and to Aiichirou, taking him and running out of the building. Momotarou didn't really mind at first, but then he realized that he was alone. Any other time, he probably wouldn't care about any of that, but he was surrounded by people he didn't know.

He sat back at the counter, calling the buff man over to take his order. He looked a little surprised. "Didn't you come in here with Ai?" he asked, reaching for a glass.

"Yeah. He left with Rin-san."

The man nodded. "I see. They're probably going to _celebrate _their anniversary."

Momotarou rested his elbows on the counter. "How do you know Nitori-senpai?" he asked, using the formal use of the silveret's name. "You two seem pretty close. Rin-san too."

The man laughed. "I used to be Rin's roommate and teammate in high school and college. He moved out a while ago and I busted my shoulder so our lives very quickly separated. And then I moved out. I met Ai when Rin did. The two hit it off fast and I became friends with him."

"What's your name?" the sea otter asked, pointing at a pitcher of water.

"Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke."

"I'm Mikoshiba Momotarou."

Sousuke sputtered. "_Mikoshiba_? Rin used to talk about his swim captain whose name was Mikoshiba."

Momotarou laughed, taking a sip of the water. "That's what I said when I heard him talk about nii-chan." He smiled at the bartender. "So you used to swim with him?"

The older man nodded, smiling fondly. "We swam most of our lives. We only really had a split when Rin left for Australia in middle school." Some drunk called the name of some bizarre drink and Sousuke went to serve him quickly. When he came back, he had an empty glass in his hand. "Nanase and Rin reunited first—"

"Nanase?" Momotarou asked, resting his head on his palm.

"Nanase Haruka. One of Aiichirou's friends and Rin's old teammate. Wait, old, what am I saying, they still swim together now." Both males chuckled. "Him and Nanase and Tachibana and I think Hazuki? have been friends since childhood."

Momotarou hummed in response, taking the final sip of his water. He slid the glass back across the counter to Sousuke. "And then in Rin's second year of university, Ai had started his first year. He'd already met Nanase and the others, and a year ago today,he met Rin. Now here we are. Rin and Ai's one year anniversary."

"And you're stuck with a bartending job," Momotarou grinned, winking.

"My bartending job that ends in about a half hour," the older man smirked, leaning against the wood.

Momotarou raised an eyebrow, leaning closer. "Is that an invitation?" Sousuke shrugged. "Because I will accept if you give me a good reason to."

The bartender got a little closer, smirking. "This is a promise," he whispered, closing the distance between the two, reaching up to cradle Momotarou's head with his left hand. Just a simple touch of the lips, but there was something more exhilarating about it. They split, and Sousuke licked his lips. "You taste good."

Momotarou flushed red, looking down at his lip. He tried to will his boner away, refusing to look at Sousuke. The older man smirked, moving to help another customer at the bar. Momotarou sighed, glancing at the clock.

This was going to be a _long _half hour.

* * *

Sousuke was done in much less than a half hour.

He had thrown off his black work apron like his life depended on it, and took Momotarou's hand into his, leading the young man out of the buildings through the front doors. "My car's nearby." He glanced at his new partner. Momotarou's face was flushed a bright red as he loyally followed. Sousuke tugged on the young boy's arm, pinning him to a navy colored car and smashing his lips down on the sea otter's.

Momotarou moaned loudly, lifting his arms to kiss back harder. Sousuke's large hands began traveling around, mapping out the smaller man's body. Their tongues danced together in a passionate explosion, lust coating their minds. A particularly loud mewl ripped itself from Momotarou's throat as the older man's fingers groped at the plump ass sitting itself on the hood of his car.

"God, I could just fuck you in this car," Sousuke murmured, leaning down to press his lips to the tanned neck. "But I want to be at least a little civil."

"I live in a dorm…take me to your place," Momotarou panted, running a hand through dark tresses. "_Please_."

Sousuke opened the passenger door, gesturing for the younger boy to get it. Momotarou sat himself in the leather seat, watching the older male run around the front, and open the driver side door. He slipped in, slamming the door shut. He leaned across in center console, taking the young boy's face into his hands and kissed him hard. "I've never been so attracted to someone in my life."

Momotarou's eyes glanced down at his partner's crotch, biting his lip as he lifted his gaze slightly. Sousuke had already pulled out of the parking lot, getting in with the local traffic fairly easily. A small hand planted itself right atop the older man's clothed dick, squeezing gently. "Momo," Sousuke growled. "Be careful."

The younger boy simply hummed, fingers moving to undo the bartender's pants. He maneuvered fabric away to pull out the hard organ. He ran a finger gently down and up the shaft, watching Sousuke's navel muscles spasm as he took in a deep breath.

Momotarou grinned, thanking his lust filled mind for not remembering to put his seatbelt on. He lowered his head, tongue popping out to take a tentative lick at the arousal in his hand. He jerked forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel as Sousuke accidentally slammed on the break. "I'm sorry," he rasped out, adjusting himself to tangle a hand in orange hair.

The young boy lowered his mouth, relaxing his throat to take the cock in farther. Sousuke cursed under his breath, letting out a strained gasp. Momotarou moaned as Sousuke pulled his hair, the vibrations going straight down to the erection in his mouth. Sousuke's hands shook on the wheel, and he curled his toes in his shoes, feeling an orgasm come closer to him. Thankfully, he was already parking in his designated spot at his apartment complex.

He put the car in park, leaning back in his seat, tugging at Momotarou's hair, biting back a particularly loud moan as his new lover deep throated him again. He let out a strangled groan as he finally reached his peak and the milky liquid spilled down Momotarou's throat. The sea otter swallowed, pulling away with a dazed look on his face. Sousuke grabbed his arms and pulled him up into a bruising kiss. "God, I fucking _need _to be inside you. Right now."

They tumbled out of the car, hands refusing to cease touching the other body. Sousuke fumbled for his apartment key, jamming it into the keyhole and barging in, lips once again sealed with Momotarou's. This was probably the most and the longest he'd ever ever kissed anyone before. Not that he was complaining; this kid was actually a relatively good kisser.

There was a hand traveling up his chest, prompting Sousuke to strip off his shirt before moving to his partner's. The fabric tumbled to the floor, and the pair made their way to the couch, where the older male pinned Momotarou down, smirking as the younger boy squirmed, pillows crushed under his stomach. "Y-Yamazaki…"

"_Sousuke_," the shark urged, reaching between the orange haired boy and the cushion to pinch a hardened nipple.

Momotarou squeaked, flushing an even darker red. "Sousuke…" he panted out, whining.

Sousuke chuckled, taking a hold of the hem of Momotarou's pants, pulling him down as far as he could. "Lift yourself up for me baby." He proceeded to stick his fingers into his mouth to lube them up.

Momotarou squealed out when one finger entered him, mouth staying open in a silent moan. Sousuke grinned above him, thrusting the digit in and out before adding another finger. "Fuck it," he growled, pulling down his pants as he took a hold of his own cock to position himself. "Sorry in advance."

He moaned in response to the sharp cry that came out of his lover's mouth.

* * *

The pair had scrambled that next morning to get ready for their morning classes. They split up once they entered the campus, and the younger man found Aiichirou, who he had attacked with questions. The poor silveret explained that he was going to be moving in with Rin. Momotarou deflated with the idea that he was going to lose his roommate, but he assumed that Aiichirou's relationship with the stripper was going well.

Rin had met up with his boyfriend after their second class, and greeted Momotarou as well. "Captain wants you to join the swim team."

Momotarou groaned. "Nii-chan is never going to give up."

"You should do it," a new voice said, and the sea otter turned around, smiling up at Sousuke's face.

"Sousuke!" Rin smiled, giving the man a high five.

"Hey, Sousuke-senpai."

"Hey, Ai. Thanks for vanishing yesterday and leaving Momo behind."

Aiichirou cocked his head to the side. "Hm?"

Sousuke took Momotarou's chin and tilted his head up, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "See you later, okay?"

"Alright."

Sousuke left the group, heading to his next class, or wherever he needed to be, hands buried deep in his pockets. Aiichirou punched the sea otter's shoulder, "Momo-kun, what _happened _last night?"

"Oh, you know," Momotarou shrugged, grinning giddily. "Stuff behind the scenes."

* * *

**PLEASE READ CUFF ME! AND CUFF ME ONE YEAR LATER! IF YOU WANT THIS TO MAKE PERFECT SENSE.**

**Yeah, I got people asking me "WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMO AFTER CUFF ME ONE YEAR LATER" so then I wrote this! Hope it was worth all the questions!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
